1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal collars and more particularly pertains to a new illuminating dog safety system for allowing an animal to be more visible at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal collars is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal collars heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal collars include U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,464 to Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,189 to Minotti; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,336 to Bergman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,511 to Muench; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,233 to Bozzacco; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,766 to Colliard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminating dog safety system. The inventive device includes a collar adapted to be worn around a neck of an animal. The collar has a reflective strip extending a majority of a length thereof. A harness is provided that is adapted to be worn around a torso of the animal. The harness is comprised of an upper strap member, a lower strap member, and a longitudinal extension therebetween. The upper strap member, the lower strap member, and the longitudinal extension each have a reflective strip extending a majority of a length thereof. A leash is provided that is adapted for securement to the collar. The leash has a reflective strip extending a majority of a length thereof.
In these respects, the illuminating dog safety system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an animal to be more visible at night.